bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Vasquez
Daniel "Danny" Vasquez 'is one of the main characters in the web series ''Bravest Warriors. Background When Danny was younger, he and his parents lived in the Martian Badland; A.K.A., New Miami. There, he was constantly teased because his nipples showed through his shirt and all he ever wore were hooded, skin-tight unitards. Danny yearned to be a member of the Low Gravity Hacker Pack, a group of kids who hacked for fun. The leader, Hans Christian Teet-Phanters hacked his father's garage door opener and reprogrammed it so that whenever the button was pressed it would cause Danny to vomit. Afterwards, the hackers made use of this on several occasions; such as when Danny was performing his flute recital for the President, during his first spiritual experience, and the day when his grandmother got out of prison. During Danny's first science fair, the Low Gravity Hacker Pack destroyed his science project and made him throw up on its remains. (Dan Before Time) Personality Danny skates the line between supreme honking egotism and a cosmic gulf of self-hatred. He's a confident rebel, taking great prime in being part of the Bravest Warriors team - even going as far as calling his team "the mightiest heroes in the universe", but when he's down he always seems to get kicked. As a moody tech-headed inventor, Danny thinks he's only looking out for himself, but in fact, he's here for a purpose to serve the greater good. Life has been a rough road for Danny, but when his team really needs him he busts out with the pepper and rushes in to the rescue. Danny is easily offended, as shown in the episode Time Slime, where he gave Supreme Chancellor Gayle the finger, after being told he looked like a dork. He also reveals afterwards that he is taking moop managing classes for this exact reason. In the comics, he has a deathly fear of clowns, and even built a helmet that made all clowns who appeared on his visor appear to be Plum, demonstrating his desire to use technology to solve problems, instead of dealing with them on a personal level. Appearance Danny has brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a light brown complexion. When not in his signature red armor, Danny wears a red hoodie with a red jacket over it and blue-grey pants. He also wears large crimson and yellow boots that is part of his armor. In "Gas-Powered Stick," he wears red swim trunks with a red towel on his shoulders. In "Hamster Priest", several alternate versions of him appear, with transplanted goat-eyes, then as the commander of a Star Trek-esque warship, then with a mustache and a buttoned shirt with floral patterns. Weapons & Abillities By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular dog (gold in color) that can take on different forms, all of them dog themed. Aside from his sword he can summon: 'Shadow Knives: In the pilot, '''Danny could summon two daggers coated in a dark aura and launch them by subsequently calling '"Giant Spinning Shadow Blades", although this was only used in the pilot episode presented to nickelodeon, so it might not be cannon. (Pilot) Dog Sword: 'By rubbing the sticker on his chest, he can summon a sword with a golden blade shaped like the head of a dog. '(Series). Gatling Gun: Danny's sticker pet can become a Gatling gun, tough he rarely seems to use it. (Emotion Lord) Laser gun: Danny's sticker pet can become a lazer gun (Lavarinth, Mexican Touchdown) Aside from his weapons, Danny possesses remarkable technological know-how, and is an inventor in his own right, as he is shown to have built a control-panel and a fully sentient robot in "RoboChris", and to even have invented various time-machines in "Dan Before Time". Relationships Chris He is good friends with Chris. He knows and acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth. He enjoys teasing Chris about it, but approves of it. Chris always advises Danny to express "moop" in more positive and productive ways. As of issue #18 of the comics series, it is shown that Danny feels much more attached to Chris. While fighting an unknown enemy, the team is shot down in their ship, and they crash on an island. Chris goes into the wilderness alone after it becomes apparent that they wont be leaving anytime soon. Danny goes looking for him soon after, displaying high levels of emotion for wanting Chris to be back with them. Beth Danny and Beth have a playful flirty friendship. In the original pilot, Danny was once Beth's boyfriend. This character tie has been completely removed from the new series. Wallow Seems to be his best friend, as most of Danny's positive words are directed towards him. They compete with each other over Plum's attention. Plum Danny has a huge crush on Plum and doesn't know what to say around her, and competes with Wallow for her attention. While she is aware of his affection (in his constant attempts to try to impress her) and is flattered by it, she only returns affection toward Chris. Danny says he likes her because of her wavey hair, her rad boobs, and her sweet little clappy pig-hands. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies *Aeon Worm (Cameo) *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Dimension Garden (As 6 Years Old) *The Parasox Pub (Mentioned) *Season of the Worm *Season of the Mitch Trivia *He was voted "hottest male character" on the show in 2012. *In the original pilot, Danny had black hair. In the show and comics, it was redesigned to brown. *"The Bunless" reveals that he is a good dancer. *Ironically, he is the only member of the team who always seemed to like the Emotion Lord, despite the fact he almost killed him in "Emotion Lord." He most likely enjoyed him because he created 500 chocolate puppies. *He has the ability to play the banjo with his feet, as shown in "Gas-Powered Stick." *The color scheme on Danny's clothes are similar to the Marvel superhero Iron Man. *In the episode, "Catbug," it's revealed that Dan sleeps with a chainsaw. *In the comics, Danny is said to have a fear of clowns. *He seems to have a weak stomach, as he often throws up at very slight provocations. Whether or not this is connected to his childhood is unclear. *He is the only member of the Bravest Warriors with eyebrows in his standard design. *His last name in the web-series was first revealed in "RoboChris." *Danny's familly appears to be of Mexican origin. *Danny has the same last name as Jhonen Vasquez, who is the creator of Invader Zim. Gallery ''The full gallery for Danny can be viewed at Danny/Gallery '' Danny in space suit helmet lights on.png|Danny in his space suit Old Danny.jpg|Danny's original design new cartoon release dates - bravest warriors bee and puppycat doctor lollipop on cartoon hangover 003_0001.jpg Censored fingers.jpeg|Finger censored References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors